metroidfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Joaquin Fargo Agurto
Welcome! '''Joaquin Fargo Agurto, welcome!''' Hello and let me be the first to welcome you to Wikitroid, the fan-based Metroid resource. I hope you like the place and choose to join us in our work. Here are a few good links for newcomers: * *[[Wikitroid:Community Portal|Community Portal]] *[[Wikitroid:Manual of Style|Manual of Style]] *[[Forum:Administrator's Noticeboard|The Administrator's Noticeboard for contacting an admin]] *[[Wikitroid:IRC|Live public internet chat channel (IRC - Internet Relay Chat)]] *[[Forum:Help desk|The Help Desk]] * *[[Wikitroid:Images|Image Policy]] * *[[Wikitroid:POV Policy|Point Of View Policy]] *[[Wikitroid:C&C Policy|Cameos and Crossovers policy]] *[[Wikitroid:No Personal Attacks|No Personal Attacks]] *[[Wikitroid:You Are Valuable|You Are Valuable]] *[[Wikitroid:Administrators|Wikitroid Administrators]] *[[:Category:Policies|All policies]] *[[:Category:Help|All help pages]] I hope you enjoy editing here and being a Wikitroid member! By the way, you can sign your name on Talk and vote pages using three tildes, like this: ~~~. Four tildes (~~~~) produces your name and the current date. If you have any questions, ask me on my talk page. Happy editing! — -- [[User:MarioGalaxy2433g5|MarioGalaxy2433g5]] ([[User_talk:MarioGalaxy2433g5|Talk]]) 19:29, March 16, 2012 Images Hello, you recently uploaded some images without licenses. Please view our [[Wikitroid:Images|Image Policy]] and apply the correct licenses to your images. Also, may I confirm where these images where acquired? --'''''[[User:The Exterminator|The Exterminator]]''''' [[Wikitroid:Administrators|{ADMIN}]] ([[User talk:The Exterminator|talk]] • • ) 20:47, April 14, 2012 (UTC) Sup Hey man. You contribute a lot with images and I respect you for that, but when adding a caption, please use proper English. It gives others extra work. If you want any help with grammer, just leave a message on my talk page. I'm not sure about others, but when people don't use proper punctuation, grammer, etc., I go insane. (OK, not really.) Keep up the good work. [[User:Sylux X|MayTheLightOfAetherProtectYou]] 16:07, April 21, 2012 (UTC) That's alright man. Like I said, if you need help, contact an Admin. Or if you want an almost immediate response, cotact me. Oh, and ask Mariogalaxy2433... I don't remember all the dang numbers in his name about Wikitroid Brazil. I'm guessing you speak the launguage of Brazil? Anyway, I'll help you anytime. [[User:Sylux X|MayTheLightOfAetherProtectYou]] 00:17, April 23, 2012 (UTC) :There is a list of languages up at the top of the page in the "More" section if you would also like to help one of our sibling wikis in other languages. A more complete list can be found at the bottom of the [[Main Page]]. The [[User:MarioGalaxy2433g5|MarioGalaxy2433g5]] {[[User talk:MarioGalaxy2433g5|talk]]/ } 00:22, April 23, 2012 (UTC) No one told me that... time to go to some foreign wikis!!!! [[User:Sylux X|MayTheLightOfAetherProtectYou]] 00:23, April 23, 2012 (UTC) Image Policy (Strike Two) :Please be advised that the image has been deleted per the [[Wikitroid:Images|Images Policy]], as it has been more than seven days since the image was uploaded, and as this is your second warning in the matter. --[[User:FastLizard4|'''FastLizard4''']]{ADMIN} ([[user_talk:FastLizard4|Talk]]• •[[User:FastLizard4/Logs|Logs]]) 19:25, November 5, 2012 (UTC) Grapple Beam I'm interested to know where you got that image. You're not in trouble, just curious. --[[User:RoyboyX|'''R''''''o''''''y''''''b''''''o''''''y''''''X''']]([[User talk:RoyboyX|complaints]]/ ) 16:17, May 19, 2013 (UTC) Image Policy (Strike 3)